Unrequited
by pandaspite
Summary: Struggling with unrequited love isn't easy, especially when he is a womanizer drama queen. The main problem: he is my childhood friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Unrequited**

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Of carrots and cakes

* * *

The Kise residence was _huge._

It wasn't the first time I noticed that and probably not the last. After every visit, leaving behind the palace like place and going home felt like crawling back to a cave. My house could have fit in their living room basically. It wasn't even a joke. Their living room was literally larger.

I shouldn't be that surprised tough. From three kids, two are models, the oldest one a banker and Kise's mother was a recognized actress back in her time. The most normal was probably his father being an accountant, but he was a ridiculously good looking old geezer, so he didn't count either.

Being around them sure didn't boost my self-esteem.

Damn rich people.

I attacked the residency's doorbell with all my might, knowing that only Kise could be home at this hour. His sisters already moved out a while back and his parents were still at work.

My finger stopped in mid-push, when the deep brown mahogany door – which probably cost more than my child maintance - slammed open.

I wasn't tall enough to peek over the wooden fence, but Kise wasn't one to treat inanimate objects so harshly.

"What?" came a voice a bit too high to be the blonde's.

He was most likely his current girlfriend.

"Hi!" I said waving my hand, hoping that she would catch the tip of my fingers over the fences. "Could you let me in?"

"No! Who are you?"

So that's how it is.

"I'm Kise's girlfriend."

The sharp intake of breath proved me right. She was Kise's girlfriend.

"What?" she asked before continuing in a dangerous tone. "Ki-chan…"

"It's okay, it's okay~!" chirped someone familiar, walking towards the gate in a great haste. I heard the rattling of his keys and in a second the lock turned, revealing a seriously under-dressed model. He was wearing nothing but a towel.

"Who is she?" snapped the girl impatiently, when I entered.

"The reason why my girlfriends have trust issues" he chuckled nervously, closing the gate while sending me a death glare.

As response I shoved the white carton box I was holding till now into his hand. It would have hardly fit my bag.

"Mom sent you this" I said. "Congrats on getting on the cover of something other than Zunon boy."

"Aaah, your mom's is so sweet!" he glowered, dropping the nasty expression, trying to peek into the carton box. "I will call her to thank her!"

"There's no need. I will just tell her you were grateful."

"No!" he argued in a scolding manner. "That'd be rude, Hirakicchi! I will definitely call her! Actually, I will call her right now."

He reached for his non-existing pockets, only to realize he was still pretty much naked. He wasn't the least embarrassed though. Modeling had that effect on people.

Growth of confidence and ego.

"Get dressed you cavemen" I said before making my way into the house.

"She's _just_ my friend" I heard Kise explaining behind me to the baffled girl with boobs the size of my head. "We've known each other since kindergarten."

The residency's inside was even more ridiculous. In case their wealth manages to escape your notice they aggressively remind you with the glass chandelier that is the first thing you see entering the household. There was one in every freaking room.

Their house was a black sheep in every way. Kise's mother insisted on European interior design with tables where you don't have to sit on the ground and even went so far that she bought beautiful silver cutlery, which every other member of the family refused to use. Back in his rebellious age, Kise ate at every family dinner with some crappy fast food chopsticks infuriating his mother, but also made her realize that forcing her beloved culture on her family is no use.

So instead she chose another hobby.

A horrendous one.

As I entered the spacious living room in my socks – I left my shoes in the company of the glass chandelier – I walked up to one her newest purchases.

I stared at the porcelain doll, wondering if I should call an exorcist. The stoic face stared at me with a small smile and glassy eyes.

Counting this she had 142 little murderers lying in numerous places around the house. The only untouched places were Kise's room and the bathroom.

As I picked up the doll I turned to the said boy, who already sat down the couch with his girlfriend.

"It's a new one, right?"

Kise nodded shuddering.

"She bought it last Sunday."

I studied the doll's pink lace dress, tracing it with my forefinger.

"Does she have a name?"

"Didn't come up with one yet."

I was still thinking when his girlfriend spoke up excitedly.

"Ah, they are so cute! I love these dolls. They are simply beautiful. Is your mother a collector, Ki-chan?"

"How about 'I'm-going-to-murder-you-and-your-whole-family'?"

Kise probably saw the nasty glare I felt on the back of my head stood up and clapped his hand soundly.

"Oookay~! How about we eat whatever Hikaricchi's sweet mom sent me?"

His still un-introduced girlfriend huffed, but followed Kise to the kitchen nevertheless.

The white carton box was already on the kitchen counter, waiting to be opened. Kise opened one of the drawers and took out a large knife, before slicing the scotch tape at the edges. He lifted the top with an excited manner, but his face fell immediately.

"It's my favourite!" he whined.

"I know" I answered. With him you can never go wrong with Cheesecake.

"But I'm on a diet!" he whined even more.

"_I know_" I said again before pulling out a single carrot from my bag. "I'm going to be eating the cake. That's why I brought you this nice tasty vegetable."

Kise's face fell even more.

"So mean!" he snapped, but took the carrot anyway. Nibbling on it in a sulky manner he took out two plates, gently placing one down in front of her girlfriend and roughly tossing me the other one.

"Eat up all you want. I don't care."

I made sure to cut a large size.

"I hate you" he mouthed with a glare and turned back to his carrot.

"You can taste mine" his girlfriend suddenly said and after a quick bite she kissed him.

Kise seemed surprised first, but quickly responded.

I sat uncomfortably and watched. I tried to look away, but the way Kise's mouth move was hypnotizing. His fingers tangled in her hair, lightly caressing her scalp.

That was the first time I really saw his girlfriend.

She was beautiful. She had long black hair, pale perfect skin and weighed about the half of me even with her giant boobs.

Kise always dated this type. Tall, slender, beautiful face, in short looking _nothing like_ _me_.

His eyes suddenly caught mine and I mimicked throwing up onto my plate.

Kise sheepishly chuckled, finally moving away from the kiss.

"It was yummy" he smiled.

"I think so too" the girl smiled back, standing up. "I have to go now or my manager will kill me."

So she _was _a model.

"Sounds familiar" Kise chuckled again and also stood up. "I will walk you out. Hikaricchi, try not to destroy the house, okay?"

"No promises."

The moment I was alone I put down my chopsticks, no longer having appetite.

It wasn't really because jealousy. With Kise changing his girlfriends every second week I grew quite accustomed to it. Seeing him showing affection towards others in front of me still hurt, but there was something much worse.

And it was falling for someone, knowing they won't be there to catch you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unrequited**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Of mornings and armpits**

* * *

"Wake up, lazy bum" I heard the irritating chirpy voice that could belong only to one person I know, using my old toy sword to wake me up.

I rolled away from the weapon and pulled the blanket over my head as a shield.

"Get out, Kise."

"Nope" he said, his pokes and jabs getting harder at every attack.

I groaned into my pillow and kicked in the direction I thought he was. He evaded it easily, quick enough to lightly slash my leg in mid-air.

"You have only one leg now" he commented.

"Stop abusing me!" I cried, losing my patience and threw one of my pillows at him, which wasn't currently comfortably lying under my head. He caught it without a problem and almost immediately I felt it slamming into my stomach.

Before I could get up and execute him my comfortable warm atmosphere was suddenly gone. Kise pulled down my blanket completely with one move, throwing it over his shoulder. I didn't even have time to react my pillow was gone too and my face met the mattress with thud.

"I will be waiting downstairs, bye!"

And with that he was out of my room.

I listened to his footsteps as he stumbled down the stairs. He may have looked like a model, but he was about as graceful as a discombobulated elephant on ice.

I groaned again feeling the coldness of my room creeping up on my skin, forcing me to get up to look for warmth. Throwing on Kise's old, green and oversized hoodie - which he graciously gifted me with after saying it was "no-longer-fashionable" - I somehow found my way to the bathroom in my half-awake state. Realizing that I was brushing my teeth for about good ten minutes now I put my hair up in its usual messy bun, before applying enough make-up to achieve a socially accepted face.

The road back to my room was a painful one with the cold floor freezing my bare soles – note to self, learn to wear socks to bed. Stepping through the door, I was surprised to find Kise back again, deep in thoughts, staring at my open wardrobe.

My bedding was still gone though.

The floorboard creaked under my weight and Kise glanced back for a moment meeting my eyes and I waited for him to say something.

"Your closet is horrible, Hikaricchi."

"Maybe you should come out of it then."

"All of these are last season" he complained picking up one of my favourite t-shirts before carefully folding it back, grabbing another one. "This even has a hole in it!"

I was still searching for socks when I talked back.

"Oh, come on you are the only one who would notice that."

It was true. It was a really small one on the end of the sleeve.

"Or anyone who has an eye for it! We seriously need to buy you some new clothes."

"Kise…" I sighed.

"But the main problem is that you buy all these low quality material stuff. If you would just accept my advice and shop at the right brands-"

"Kise" I muttered. "Your snobbery is showing. They are _fine._ And don't even think about spending your money on dressing me up."

Before he could protest I continued.

"Anyway, it's not like I can wear that at school, so stop panicking. And I would also appreciate if you would just leave my room so I could get dressed."

When he didn't budge I started pushing him towards the door. It was like a pushing a brick wall. He was about a head taller than me and I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't have been able to move him if he didn't let me.

"Noooo! I won't peek I promise. Well maybe a little, but just because Hikaricchi is just so –"

His words stopped when I shut the door in his face.

"Just kidding!"

The muffled voice was followed by the sound of Kise's inability to walk on our stairs.

Finding my uniform hadn't been hard – it was exactly on the same spot where it landed yesterday – and I soon found myself sitting in the small kitchen, supping some orange juice.

The poisonous aftertaste of toothpaste made me regret my choice of bevarage. If death had a taste, this would be it, I'm sure.

Something was weird this morning, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it why.

It was cold, but it wasn't that unusual. I was always cold, yesterday was cold too and today being cold wasn't a surprise either.

No, the feeling of something being off was caused by something else.

My question received its answer when I looked out the window.

"Why is it so freaking dark?"

Kise let out a suspicious chuckle.

"It's early of course."

I didn't even think about checking the clock before I started to get ready. Narrowing my eyes I prepared myself for the worst.

"What time is it exactly?

"Same time as it was yesterday at this time."

"Please tell me it's after seven."

"Something like that."

He made the mistake of leaving his phone on the table in my reach and I managed to check the time before he could snatch it away.

"5:30? Are you kidding me?"

Kise took his phone before answering.

"I have morning practice" he said as if it would answer everything.

"What does it even have to do with me?"

"I don't like going to school alone" he pouted, looking at me with his well-practiced puppy eyes.

Animal abuse had never been so alluring.

"I'm going back to sleep" I muttered standing up, but before I could take a step long fingers circled around my wrist.

"Nooo! Hikaricchi promised to come!"

"Like hell I did!"

"Please! I won't mention your hobo clothes for a weak!"

"A month" I bargained.

"A week and a half."

"A month."

"...two weeks~?"

"Good night, Kise."

"Fine, fine, a month! Just let's get going already!"

* * *

The walk to the underground station had been a long and sleepy one.

Despite Kise's grey uniform jacket that he offered to me, I was still cold. The air was chilly early in the morning and honestly the only thing that could have helped me was a warm bed.

But his jacket smelled like him; discreet and somehow pleasant, not too striking or too overwhelming, sort of a mixture between aftershave and his citrusy cologne.

So I didn't really mind the cold that much.

He didn't seem the least affected by it though. He even rolled up his shirt sleeves as he smiled down at his phone.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Ah, just Yuriko wrote something cute."

Yuriko was his girlfriend.

"Ah" I hummed.

"I'll tell her you said hi."

"I didn't."

"Don't act so rude" he scolded without looking up, still typing.

I wasn't acting rude. I was rude on general.

Not really feeling like arguing I decided to just enjoy Kise's scent and pulled the jacket tighter around me.

* * *

The subway was like hell. It was even more crowded than usual, which was an accomplishment that I didn't think was achievable. We were lucky enough to get on the train without needing some assistance from some worker to push our asses, but it didn't really change the fact that I couldn't move an inch. I literally felt like a herring in a tin can and was really jealous of the model's height who could breathe fresh air above us mortals, while my face was in some random guy's smelly armpit.

Let's just say it wasn't discreet or pleasant at all.

The school wasn't that far, but in these conditions it felt like eternity getting there. As a way of passing time I just looked up at Kise – since looking around resulted in being introduced to a wide variety of armpits – and studied his face.

Hopefully in a not too creepy way.

He didn't mind it though, he was usually looking around himself, occasionally looking down at me, making sure I was still there. He was doing the same now, surveying the horizon over the sea of people.

Then his expression suddenly changed.

His eyes widened and a second later he looked like a kid at Christmas.

I've seen that expression numerous times on numerous people.

It was a face of a fangirl.

And that could only mean one thing.

"Senpai~!"

He was so loud, oh my God. Everyone around us turned our direction, but since looking up at Kise was kind of uncomfortable to the neck, all the glares landed on me.

Nervously chuckling I sent them a look which was apologectic on one side and 'don't blame me for this idiot' on the other side.

"Hey, Senpai! Senpai! I'm here! Wha… Don't ignore me! Senpai!"

It was a pregnant silence after that. And then one deep voice spoke up.

"I don't know him."

"So mean!" Kise accused. "Just wait there, Senpai!"

"Don't you fucking come here, Kise."

Kise looked down at me and took my hand.

"We are going there."

Before I could object or even really process what he just said I was pulled after him.

I didn't even try to understand how he managed to break through the crowd, but soon I found myself uncomfortably close to a boy with a tomato head.

I couldn't really decide whether he was red out of anger or embarrassment. Probably both. I suspected that Kise would be awarded with a roundhouse kick if the place would allow it.

"Good morning, Senpai! I'm so glad I-"

Kise swallowed his words as his stomach swallowed Kasamatsu's fist.

"You idiot! Don't do this again or I will hit you!"

"But you already hit me" he whined.

"And I will hit you again if you don't shut up!"

Kise was still silently pouting, when Kasamatsu noticed me.

He reddened again without uttering a word.

"Hi" I said awkwardly.

"…"

"Cool earbuds" I tried again pointing at the silver one that hung on his shoulder.

"…thanks."

.

.

.

This will be a long ride.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you so much for the positive feedback!**


End file.
